


Nick & Jess Graphics

by CTippy



Category: New Girl
Genre: Edit, F/M, Fanarts, Wallpaper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 15:55:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8807071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CTippy/pseuds/CTippy
Summary: A collection of all my Nick/Jess graphics so far. They are mainly from season 1 and 2. Hope you like them. :)





	

1\. I'm glad you're around [(Full size here)](http://chiaratippy.deviantart.com/art/Nick-and-Jess-Wallpaper-New-Girl-328807652)

[Like/Reblog](http://ctippygraphics.tumblr.com/post/31936477368/wallpaper-nickjess-new-girl)

2\. You deserve something amazin [(Full size here)](http://chiaratippy.deviantart.com/art/Nick-and-Jess-Wallpaper-New-Girl-328807830)

[Like/Reblog](http://ctippygraphics.tumblr.com/post/32043724292/wallpaper-nickjess-new-girl)

3\. Quotes Wallpaper [(Full size here)](http://chiaratippy.deviantart.com/art/Nick-and-Jess-See-Ya-Quotes-Wallpaper-New-Girl-328808293)

[Like/Reblog](http://ctippygraphics.tumblr.com/post/33293283410/wallpaper-nick-jess-new-girl-quotes-from)

4\. 'Cause I met you [(Full size here)](http://chiaratippy.deviantart.com/art/Nick-and-Jess-Wallpaper-New-Girl-328808468)

[Like/Reblog](http://ctippygraphics.tumblr.com/post/33293320587/wallpaper-nick-jess-new-girl)

5\. In front of me [(Full size here)](http://chiaratippy.deviantart.com/art/Nick-and-Jess-Wallpaper-New-Girl-328808838)

6\. N&J [(Full size here)](http://chiaratippy.deviantart.com/art/Nick-and-Jess-Wallpaper-New-Girl-328808668)

7\. I meant something like that [(Full size here)](http://chiaratippy.deviantart.com/art/I-meant-something-like-that-Nick-Jess-New-Girl-354910172)

[Like/Reblog](http://ctippygraphics.tumblr.com/post/43347742465/i-meant-something-like-that-nick-jess-2x15)

8\. First Kiss [(Full size here)](http://chiaratippy.deviantart.com/art/Nick-and-Jess-New-Girl-351620912)

[Like/Reblog](http://ctippygraphics.tumblr.com/post/41899179998/edited-pic-nick-jess-kiss-new-girl-stills)

 


End file.
